Sakura and Sasuke's big problem
by CutieHinata12
Summary: When Tenten starts to spread a roomer of SAsuke and Sakura did "it" and Sasu and saku don't remember if they did or didn't read to find out what the hell will happen... is it TRUE or FALSE? read it to find out people o
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok if its a little weird or you think its awkward and need to fix some stuff TELL ME before I screw it up again. Thanks --

**"Billboard head i'm gonna kill you!!"**

**"Ino-pig i didn't do anything!!" yelled Sakura.**

**"That's not what Tenten said," said Ino.**

**"But-"**

**"But nothing you so did it with Sasuke," said Ino.**

**"NO I DIDN'T YOU STUPID BLONDE!!" yelled Sakura.**

**"Aww Sakura you didn't have to be so mean," said Ino.**

**"Well quit going ahead to conclusions then!" said Sakura.**

**"Well did you?" asked Ino.**

**"I don't remember Ino," said Sakura.**

**"So you don't even know if SAsuke-kun fucked you up," said Ino.**

**"Your so supportive Ino-pig," said Sakura.**

**"I know I am right," said Ino.**

**Sakura just smiled and so did Ino.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok if its a little weird or you think its awkward and need to fix some stuff TELL ME before I screw it up again. Thanks --

"Hey Sasuke hey what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Training why?" asked Sasuke.

"Well Tenten texted me last night telling me you got down and dirty with Sakura-chan last night," said Naruto.

"o...k... Wait WTF no I didn't!" screamed Sasuke.

"Sure...let's say you didn't and did," said Naruto as he nudged sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke slammed Naruto's head into the nearest head and punched him in the gut.

"Ouch...Sasuke why do you have to be so mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well shut it!" yelled Sasuke who was stikl steaming angery.

Naruto rubbed his stomach and asked," Well did you?"

"Naruto to truely tell you I don't know," said Sasuke.

"Really Wow are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"Yes i'm serious," said Sasuke.

"But Sakura-chan was over your house yesterday and I didn't see her till i walked by her house," said Naruto.

"Yeah...she was I don't even remember what happened," said Sasuke.

"Eh...well dude hope you remember," said Naruto.

"Oh thanks," SAsuke said Sarcasticly.

Naruto smiled and went to the Ramen shack.

Sasuke stared up into the sky and shook his head.

He bagan to text Neji

**N-Neji S-Sasuke .**

_S- Neji!!_

_N-Wat?!_

_S-I need help really bad!_

_N-Wat did u get hurt_

_n-Again_

_S-No not 2day but i need help to remember wat happened last night_

_N-Do i look like a phykick_

_S-/Do u even kno how 2 spell._

_N-My bad i'm helping Hinata with her stupid art project._

_S-Dude i feel sorry 4 ya._

_N-Thnx alot...Well so far i kno from Tenten U got ur virginity takenn away LOL_

_S-Dude tat' why i need ur help_

_N-God damn ur pathetic!_

_S-. ouch_

_N-Fine Let's c well first of all Tenten said u got some LOL and uh well u kno_

_S-But i can't remember!!_

_N-Sorry i'm no help_

_S-Well thnks i guess._

_N- Wish i could b more help..._

_S-Its ok thnks again._

_N-C ya wish u luck_

_S-Bye and thnxs_

_N-Quit saying thnx!_

_S- GOOD BYE NEJI!_

_N- GOOD BYE SASUKE!!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok if its a little weird or you think its awkward and need to fix some stuff TELL ME before I screw it up again. Thanks --

Sakura called up sasuke.

_ring ring ring ring Hey you reached sasuke leave a message and i'll call you back._

"Dammit Sasuke why aren't you answering you phone?!" Sakura screamed.

"Cause i'm right here you retard."

"S-sasuke damn you scared me half to death," she yelled.

"Sorry so uh... do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

"No..."she said.

"Did we actually you know," he said.

"Do "it"" she said.

"Yeah that," he choked out.

"I don't know. if i didn't know the first time then why the hell would i know now?" she snapped.

"Sorry just nervous of what happened..." he said.

Sakura looked over her shoulder then she got up from her bed. Sasuke jumped into the room and leaned againest the window.

"So..." he said.

"So...," she said.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"Nothing you?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he said.

It went silent for a while.

_'Okay i might have did it with Sasuke... but i couldn't have!' sakura thought._

_'no no no i know for sure!!'_

_'damn maybe it was a type-o'_

_'no...maybe...yes?...oh lord i have a big problem...'_

"We didn't do anything i know for sure..." she said.

"I do too but still i'm not sure," he said.

it was silent once more.

And at the same time Sasuke and Sakura yelled out ,"Tenten!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK if its a little weird or you think its awkward and need to fix some stuff TELL ME before I screw it up again. Thanks --

Well... uh i guess I'm doing OK... my cousin sent me a virus (By "Accident" says the guilty) so some of the stories might be messed up so sorry!!...

**_Well Sasuke stared at me and i stared at him before we made any movement for the door..._**

**_"Well..." he said._**

**_"Well what?!" I snapped._**

**_He rolled his eyes and walked outside..._**

**_My mom saw him walk out the door and before i could follow him my mom stopped me._**

**_"Oh...that's that...Uchiha guy isn't it...?" she asked._**

**_"Mom i have no time for one of your 'Sex talks'" I said as i ran pass while putting on some shoes._**

**_Uchiha kept his distance from me and was trying to be cool by putting his hands in his pockets like Nara does..._**

**_'Isn't that Nara's thing?' i thought..._**

**_As we walked threw the streets i kept my head down so no one would no it was me... I failed miserably... unfortunately a bunch of Sasuke retarded fangirl _**

**_not like me i know it was tempting to say ,but whatever..._**

**_Sasuke grabbed my arm..un-unexpectedly...and ran threw the village and down an ally. With the fangirls as stupid as they are they ran past leaving Uchiha and me walking down a short cut to Tenten's house...in silence if i may add..._**

**_"So...how's life?" I asked out of now where._**

**_"my family is dead...i can't defeat my brother...and i have this gay curse mark...I don't know you tell me," he said._**

**_'Uh...not the best thing to ask especially to the only Uchiha besides his brother...who uh...you know betrayed the whole village and all' i thought._**

**_"S-sorry...that was a stupid question with an obviously answer..." i said._**

**_He stopped when we came to the end of the ally and i nearly ran into him._**

**_"Uh...why'd you stop?" I asked._**

**_"Hn...nothing..." was all he said and kept walking._**

**_When we arrived to Tenten's house I nearly knocked down down._**

**_Tenten peeked her head out the door ,"W-hat...?" she said like she was still asleep..._**

**_Rock Lee came out and proped his head on Tenten's head._**

**_"Ahhheeeee!! Baka!! you stalker what are you doing in tenten's house!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and nearly passed out._**

**_"Hm? didn't you get the text that me and Lee are living together and well...uh you should know..." Tenten said._**

**_"You retard you sent me and Sasuke's names you Baka!!" I screamed._**

**_She grabbed her cell from her pocket and checked her outbox... and she thought and looked it over..._**

_**"oops...I was rushing and apparently when i put your name in i was thinking of Lee's fight with Sasuke... and i was also thinking of your intense fight with ino so...uh **sorry**?" she said.**_

**_I wanted to strangle her to death when she told me that._**

**_Tenten's sweat slowly dropped to the ground._**

**_"Sooo... you lost you virginity?" Sasuke asked._**

**_"..." Lee and Tenten were silent._**

**_I began to laugh and so did Sasuke while on the other hand Lee and Tenten were glaring at us and slammed the door._**

_ Well anyways...Everyone received a message from Tenten telling them it was her fault and meant to put herself and lee instead of me and Sasuke.  
and well after that me Sasuke got together...nothing intense like Tenten just Hugs, Kisses, and nothing beyond that or I'd kick his ass if i got pregnant.  
what wouldn't you kick your boyfriends ass if you got pregnant? i would...Especially since Sasuke was talking about restoring his clan with me...I don't think so  
that's what Ino-pig is for...never mind I'd rather it be me then that pig...__  
_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well i guess that's the end...sorry i was just sick and tried of the hate mail it gets annoying...

For all of you who like my story/stories you guys are awesome and I hope for nothing ,but the best3

And all of you who gave me hate mail you can go to hell and let the devil eat you for an appetizer and then throw you up and send you deeper into hell you can smoother in hell for all i care let me say 1 more thing...Fuck ya'll to hell!! I don't give a HELL!! and oh by the way FUCK YA'LL!!

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowowowowowow

O...K...ahem sorry to my audience...and forgive my languages expect to all dahaters can i get a whoop whoop LOL well all love to my fans of this story and no love or anything for my haters


End file.
